


Her Father's Daughter

by shinychimera



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Honesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinychimera/pseuds/shinychimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so easy to hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Father's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeomanrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/gifts).



Emily sighs, watching the ice creep up the waiter’s stiff back.

Her father is easy to hate, that’s the thing.

So often he’s just _mean_ , and she’s the one who gets embarrassed by it. It’s not that she doesn’t see the manuevers and manipulations behind it — she can read his pride or stubbornness on his face, but also his compassion, his insight, his desire to shock people into better behavior, his determination to elicit the truths they’d rather keep hidden. It’s that no one _else_ can see that his heart isn’t callous, but calloused, and although given time she could explain all the thousand things that tell her so, she doesn't even have a chance to blush halfway decently before the waiter has turned away.

She looks into her father’s eyes, and lets her devotion and her exasperation combine into a micro-expressive question: _why are you so easy to hate, and so damned hard to love?_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [His Daughter's Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203651) by [Yeomanrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand)




End file.
